silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Bud and Lou
3:53 To Bluetopia .....we don't talk about that stuff..... (walks past a few cages and up to bench where Joker is sitting there, reading newspaper) 3:54 ~Silverstream *gasps softly upon seeing him, and quickly hides behind Johnny* 3:55 To Bluetopia Joker: (looks up, clears throat) Jonny, leave us and prepare the car.... Jonny: Uhh, sure thing boss (nods at Harley and walks away) 3:56 ~Silverstream *stares at Joker silently, mouth slightly agape* 3:57 To Bluetopia Joker: (silently stands up and walks close to her. Collapses to knees and hugs her waist, crying) 4:00 ~Silverstream *looks down at him, hands suspended in the air above him* .....you left me... *voice shudders* w-why did you leave me... 4:00 To Bluetopia .....I DONT KNOW..... (looks up at her) I DONT KNOW...... 4:02 ~Silverstream *gently lays a cool hand on his cheek* ....Johnny told you'd been plannin' this part for weeks... 4:03 To Bluetopia .....when you didn't come back.... i went looking..... then i heard they sent you to Arkham....... i thought i lost you.... 4:05 ~Silverstream ....Arkham..... *shakes head frantically* I never wanna go back there, never.... 4:07 To Bluetopia (puts head back down) ......forgive me..... please, i didn't realize how important you were..... i don't want to lose you again 4:08 ~Silverstream *sniffles* People told me things...... 4:08 To Bluetopia .....like what? 4:10 ~Silverstream ....That doesn't matter now... You got me back.... I think that proves 'em wrong... 4:11 To Bluetopia (slowly stands up) .....i'll never abandon you again.... 4:12 ~Silverstream *looks up at him* ....Promise? 4:12 To Bluetopia (sheds a tear and slowly kisses her) 4:15 ~Silverstream *nods, eyes watering slightly* Ok... *buries head into his shoulder* 4:16 To Bluetopia (holds onto her tightly) I love you..... i love you so much.... you are the ONLY PERSON.... WHO'S EVER UNDERSTOOD ME..... 4:18 ~Silverstream *sobs* What ya told Johnny about cleaning the chimney, even though we don't have one.... I thought it was beautiful.... So profound... 4:19 To Bluetopia (takes a deep breath) .....I never knew before.... how to feel about you...... but... but its love.... Harley, its love.... 4:21 ~Silverstream An' I can feel it now.... I really can... 4:21 To Bluetopia (looks at her face) ......change..... things change right now.... 4:24 ~Silverstream ...I love you *kisses him deeply* 4:25 To Bluetopia (kisses back) also.... there's something important i need to mention.... 4:26 ~Silverstream ...what's that? 4:27 To Bluetopia ....What's brown, and really bad for your dental health? 4:27 ~Silverstream *tilts head* Brown sugar? 4:28 To Bluetopia ....no..... a baseball bat (lightly chuckles to self) 4:29 ~Silverstream *giggles, then looks back at him* ....I don't know where mine is 4:30 To Bluetopia (kisses her on the cheek) i got your other stuff smuggled out of Arkham yesterday 4:33 ~Silverstream *grins and gives a happy speak* Hey, you'll never guess who I met! 4:33 To Bluetopia Whoooo? 4:35 ~Silverstream A redheaded lady who can control plants with her brain! *sets pointer fingers on either side of her head* 4:36 To Bluetopia (raises eyebrow) Ivy?..... that woman can be so trying.... 4:37 ~Silverstream Heh, that's the one.... She manhandled me a lot, but she's actually ok.... 4:37 To Bluetopia well, NO ONE MANHANDLES YOU EXCEPT ME (picks her up) 4:38 ~Silverstream *laughs loudly and holds onto him* those damn vines were pretty invasive.... 4:39 To Bluetopia (squints eyes) ....what did they do to you? 4:40 ~Silverstream *pouts* they really liked hangin' me upside down from my ankles! Which wouldn't have been so irritating if I hadn't been asleep.... 4:41 To Bluetopia (sets her down, takes gun out of pocket and rapidly shoots nearby tree) 4:41 ~Silverstream *winces* I wonder if she felt that... 4:42 To Bluetopia SHE BETTER HAD..... (looks back at her) no one does that to my girl.... 4:46 ~Silverstream *twirls a strand of her untied hair, smiling at him* My clown prince in shining armor.... 4:47 To Bluetopia (puts gun back in holster) .......So, I'm sure your wondering as to the reason we're here.... 4:48 ~Silverstream Yeah, actually.... *looks around* ...Not ta' say anything against the zoo, but.... 4:49 To Bluetopia (motions to follow and begins walking past cages) 4:50 ~Silverstream *follows* Oh look, penguins.... 4:51 To Bluetopia Cobblepot trained them to use guns...... true story (keeps walking) 4:51 ~Silverstream ...I believe it... 4:52 To Bluetopia (stops by Hyena enclosure) here..... 4:54 ~Silverstream *chuckles* I always did like these guys... 4:54 To Bluetopia .....they're yours now.... 4:55 ~Silverstream *spins around, shocked expression* ....For real? 4:55 To Bluetopia (nods) MHHHMMM..... 4:56 ~Silverstream ....OH, PUDDIN'! *runs forward and jumps onto and hugs him* THANK YOU THANK YOU! 4:58 To Bluetopia (holds onto her tightly) Welllll, i thought we needed some pets. And Hyena's also are extremely carnivorous (cackles) Sooooo killing two birds with one stone 4:59 ~Silverstream I would point out obvious pun, but..... It's pretty obvious.... Obviously 5:00 To Bluetopia (raises eyebrow with slight smile) Harley..... don't over explain the joke 5:02 ~Silverstream I'm not, I'm not.... *jumps back down* ....BUT LAUGHING HYENAS! *smacks a hand over her mouth* 5:03 To Bluetopia Soooo very fitting...... Noowwww you do understand the responsibility of pet keeping, right? 5:04 ~Silverstream *shrugs* Sure, food, water, an' a place to "go", and you're good! 5:04 To Bluetopia well, that and walks, but maybe a lack thereof will make them more rabid.... 5:05 ~Silverstream OOOOH..... What if I took them on walks wearin' rollerskates? Then they'd be walkin' me! 5:05 To Bluetopia (laughs) try and run over as many small creatures as you can while doing so, and of course 5:07 ~Silverstream Small creatures, oooooor just people than annoy me? That* 5:07 To Bluetopia ....that too (places hand on back of her neck, and other hand on her shoulder) 5:09 ~Silverstream *looks into his eyes* ...I like this 5:10 To Bluetopia (tilts head) me too baby..... (kisses her) 5:11 ~Silverstream *kisses back* So uh.... How do we 'em outta here? 5:11 To Bluetopia oh that's why i sent Jonny away (Jonny's car rams into Hyena cage, letting them out) 5:13 ~Silverstream Ooh! *crouches on ground* COME HERE, BABIES! 5:14 To Bluetopia i don't know how much training they'll nee- (Hyenas run directly to her, licking her) ......well.... nevermind 5:15 ~Silverstream *laughs gleefully* I'm gonna name this one Bud, and the other one Lou! 5:16 To Bluetopia well that's a somewhat archaic reference, but if that's what floats your prison-boat 5:19 ~Silverstream *stands up* You guys are gonna have a real nice set-up comin' home with Mistah J and me! *turns to Joker* ...We goin' home? 5:19 To Bluetopia (nods) ....we're going home, Harl 5:21 ~Silverstream JOHNNY, REV IT UP! *cracks knuckles, smirking* ...That felt good 5:23 To Bluetopia Jonny: (from car) THE ENGINE'S BUSTED.....I RAMMED IT INTO METAL BARS..... 5:24 ~Silverstream ....THAT'S A PROBLEM 5:24 To Bluetopia Joker: (takes her hand) Oh, i brought my own ride.... 5:25 ~Silverstream Oh, oh great! Where is it? 5:26 To Bluetopia ....Lion enclosure 5:26 ~Silverstream *tilts head* Alright.... Well what are we waitin' for? 5:27 To Bluetopia NOTHING AT ALL (stretches and starts walking ahead) 5:28 ~Silverstream *skips after him* we should come here more often.... Set all the carnivores loose or somethin' 5:31 To Bluetopia (shrugs) we'll see..... Category:Blog posts